Bukkakematsu
by lostlikeme
Summary: Is it still a circle jerk if every dude is your identical brother and all of them are just masturbating? Karamatsu finds out his brothers have been fornicating without him, and if he wants in on it, he has to pass initiation first.


The five of them have been fucking for as long as anyone can remember: after lights out, beneath the kotatsu, between bathroom breaks and across the shingles on the roof. The decision to leave Karamatsu out is as unanimous as it is unspoken. Just another thing he'd ruin for the rest of them. It makes sense that the day Karamatsu discovers their secret is the day it all goes to shit.

He heads upstairs and finds his brothers preparing to fornicate in the middle of the day, with lube the size of a bucket of chalk and enough condoms to prevent Christ's second coming. They're splayed across the tatami half-undressed when he slides open the door. Karamatsu is still trying to play it cool, but he's losing his nerve fast.

"Are you all in on it?" Karamatsu's voice rises and splinters. Jyushimatsu closes his mouth and Todomatsu looks away. "Everyone but me?"

It always boils down to this. Todomatsu continues pretending not to see him while Choromatsu stands stock still and unfocuses his vision. They're all thinking the same thing. _Maybe if no one moves, he'll leave on his own._

"If you really want in on it..." Osomatsu smirks. "You have to pass initiation."

Karamatsu isn't so sure he wants in on it but he's sure he doesn't want to be left out, not after last time. He crumples like a paper doll under the peer pressure, sinking to his knees on the floor, unshed tears hidden under his bangs.

"It maybe sinful, but…" Karamatsu swallows and puts on a brave face. He folds his glasses over his shirt collar and rests his palms on the tops of his thighs. "I must do it."

Is it still a circle jerk if every dude is your identical brother and all of them are just masturbating? They crowd around Karamatsu like a flock of horny vultures, pawing at themselves through their clothes. Osomatsu doesn't have the patience for foreplay, so he yanks himself through the hole in his pants and starts jerking off. Jyushimatsu follows in suit without further suggestion, Todomatsu close behind. Ichimatsu is salivating, trembling with the urge not to touch himself.

"Stop acting like you're too good for this," Osomatsu complains, reaching for the crotch of Choromatsu's pants. "You're the biggest pervert in the room. C'mon Fappymatsu!"

Choromatsu groans, but obeys anyway, undoing his pants while Osomatsu grabs Karamatsu by the chin, dangerously close to blowing his load. Osomatsu cranks his mouth open so he can push his erection down his throat and Choromatsu winces. Bukakke is one thing, skullfucking your brother is something else.

"C'mon Shittymatsu," Osomatsu complains, slapping his cheek stuffed with cock. "Suck it right. Stick out your tongue."

Osomatsu pulls out with a sigh and Jyushimatsu shoves his fingers inside, unclipped nails scraping at the writhing, fleshy muscle to pull it out. Karamatsu gives in, sticking his tongue out like at the doctor's, but Jyushimatsu doesn't let go. Choromatsu's cock jerks against his palm and Todomatsu shifts his weight for a better angle.

"Say it!" hollers Osomatsu. "Are you ready to swallow my load?"

The words come out garbled around his younger brother's fingers. "Itadakimasu."

Osomatsu comes on the spot, ignoring his little brother's watery eyes and aiming for his lips. Karamatsu is wiping semen from his lashes when Jyushimatsu ejaculates, gripping fistfuls of his hair and smearing spunk across the roof of his mouth. He's still gagging when Ichimatsu snatches him by the collar of his shirt. He pulls his heavy, flaccid cock over the waistband of his sweatpants, an inch from Karamatsu's twitching nose.

"Let's try the glasses-on version."

He reaches for the shades dangling around Karamatsu's neck and slides them onto his face. Ichimatsu can see his reflection in the dark lens, the way he's leering over Karamatsu as he strokes himself off. He sneers when the fat head of his cock finishes dribbling precum onto his big brother's shades.

Ichimatsu sneers. "Now who's a Karamatsu girl?"

Choromatsu stuffs his brother's mouth full of cock while Ichimatsu tries to wiggle alongside him. They fight for space in the wet vacuum of Karamatsu's throat until Choromatsu blows his load. Karamatsu's eyes roll back in his head and he gurgles, fingers helplessly clawing at his thighs. Todomatsu laughs derisively at the mess.

"He wants to be popular with women...but look at him with dick in his mouth."

Ichimatsu buries his hand in Karamatsu's hair and yanks his head back, freeing his mouth. He gasps for air with cum strung from his lips. Todomatsu takes his brother's place, eager to come. Jyushimatsu watches, shirt twisted in his fists, drooling precum from his persistent erection.

"Eat up, big brother," Todomatsu teases mercilessly. "Don't waste a drop, okay?"

Karamatsu sputters when Totty forces him swallow, thumb and forefinger sealing his nose shut. His chest heaves and he tries to pull away, but Todomatsu makes him clean around the slit with his tongue when he's finished. Jyushimatsu fucks another load down his throat before anyone sees him move, pushing Karamatsu over his limit.

He doubles over when he's released, coughing cum onto the floor. Choromatsu pinches the bridge of his nose and Todomatsu turns away, face protected by the sleeve of his shirt. Jyushimatsu wrinkles his nose and the undeterred erection between his legs finally wilts. Osomatsu appears torn between laughing and being grossed out.

"You didn't have to go ahead and puke," he complains.

"Yuck!" says Jyushimatsu.

"Killed the mood," complains Ichimatsu.

"See, this is why we never invite you," says Todomatsu. "He always tries to make us feel bad."

"He's gonna cry any second," Choromatsu warns. "Here come the waterworks."

Karamatsu sniffles but refuses to nod, snotty and wet from crying and being covered in cum. Ichimatsu shrugs, lips twisted in a thin smile, and begins jerking off above his brothers wreck of a face. Karamatsu flinches, but doesn't move to protect himself when Ichimatsu yanks him closer by his hair. This time he knows to stick out his tongue. Ichimatsu shoots a stream of semen into his mouth, tunneling the rest down his throat before unplugging from his lips with a wet pop.

"Don't forget to clean the tatami," Choromatsu reminds him on the way out.

"Aren't you glad you passed?" Osomatsu grins and Ichimatsu licks his lips. "Next time we can go all the way, ne?"


End file.
